Party At A Rich Dude's House
by AryannaCabrera
Summary: Very Bad at Summeries! One-Shot inspired by Party At A Rich Dude's House by Ke ha. Jemi Lemon


Hey guys here's another Jemi lemon. I hope you like it!

Xoxo

Aryanna

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

* * *

Demi's Pov:

"Demi!" Miley ran up to me, smiling wide.  
"Hey Miles." I smiled.  
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?" I asked.  
"There's a party this weekend, you coming?" She asked.  
"I dunno Miles, I go to all the party's and there all the same." I said, and it's true, there all get drunk, have fun, get laid. It's all the same every weekend. I am kinda getting sick of being known as the school slut.  
"Oh come on, Dems. This one is to be ten times better!" She beamed.  
"I don't think so." I said, turning and walking off.  
"It's a party at a rich dudes house!" She yelled after me. I turned around with a big smiled, plastered on my face.  
"So you'll come?" She asked. I nodded with a smiled.  
"I guess so. I'll see you at lunch." I smiled and walked off.

Party at a rich dudes house. Who could it be? I looked around the classroom, could it be Linley? Naa. Maybe Efron. He's rich, but he threw the party last weekend, his parents had gone to some country club, that they owned for the weekend or something. I sighed, who could it be? I laughed to myself, who cares it's a party at a rich dudes house. That means they'll be swimming pools, expensive alcohol, big house, means loads of people. This is going to be fun!

The last bell rang, and I walked out in to the crowed halls.  
"Hey Dems!" Camilla walked up to me smiling.  
"Hey Cam." I faked a smile. I hate Camilla, but she worships me, every girl here does.  
"Are you going to this party, tonight?" She asked.  
"Tonight?" I repeated. I haven't got an outfit or anything.  
"Yeah tonight." She said.  
"Yeah, I'm going. I've got to get home, and get ready, bye." I Turned and walked off.

* * *

I walked in to my house, and ran up to my room, and pulled open my large wardrobe doors. I looked at all my pretty dresses. I had worn these to other party's and the rule is never wear the same outfit twice. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I dialled Miley's number. I waited for her to answer.  
"Hell-" I cut her off.  
"Miles, help. I have nothing to wear." I heard Miley laugh.  
"Dems, you could turn up in a bin bag, and all the guys will be falling down at you're feet." She laughed, again.  
"But Miles." I whined.  
"I gotta get my outfit ready, see you at the party. Bye." She hung up.

I sighed, well she wasn't much help. I rang Taylor next. She picked up immediately.  
"Hey Dems!" Taylor had always been one of my closest friends.  
"Hey, Tay. What are you wearing tonight?" I asked her.  
"I'm not going to tell you. You might copy." She teased.  
"Whatever, I'll see you later." I hung up. I couldn't be bothered with Taylor's stupid sense of humour right now. Who else, aha. Camilla. I rang her house phone, cause she almost never answered her mobile. Her Mum picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Mrs Belle. Is Camilla there?" I asked.  
"She's getting ready right now, I can get her to call you back."  
"No thank you, bye." I hung up, again.

Oh my god. Then it came to me, Chelsea. I rang her mobile, she picked up.  
"Hey Chels, I need a favour."  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"I don't have a outfit to wear."  
"Oh. Well I'm wearing a dress. I think everyone is." That's when It came to me. Black mini skirt.  
"Thanks, Chels you've been a great help" I hung up, and smiled, mini skirt. I walked to my wardrobe opening it, again, and pulling out a short black mini skirt, and a white vest top and smiled, perfect. I got in the shower, got out and in to my outfit. Then focused on my hair and make up. I straightened my hair, then stuck on some foundation, then mascara, with black liquid eye liner on the top, then dark pencil eye liner on the bottom. I stuck on some blusher to make my skin look less pale, and smiled perfect. I grabbed my black heals, a handbag, I stuck money in there, condoms and more make up, and other things. I started to look for my car keys, where had I put them when I came in.

"Sel!" I yelled my sisters name.  
"What?" She came downstairs.  
"Have you seen my car keys?" I asked. Selena was my half sister her dad married my Mum, we never go on, she was unpopular and had one friend, Nick Jonas, he was unpopular to. Selena had always been jealous of me, for some unknown reasons, maybe she was jealous of me, or my friends, or even the gorgeous guys I bought home.  
"Why would I?" She asked.  
"I was just asking." I said.  
"Whatever." She turned around and walked back upstairs. I saw my car keys on the side and smiled. Party time.

* * *

I drove to Miley's house, and knocked on her door. She answered.  
"Ready slut?" She asked me, jokey.  
"Hell yeah! Lets party!" I giggled. Miley was in a short faded blue dress, it was strapless and came half way down, her boobs. The dress finished halfway down her beautifully tanned legs, she had black heals, and her hair was nearly curled. I pulled up to the address Miley had directed me to. You could hear the booming music from inside my car. Couples were lying on the front garden making out. The door wide open, you could see they figures of people dancing inside. We walked in to the house, and thats when literally ever guys head turned to stare at us. I heard Miley giggle. Two men made their way over to us. One of them, was Cody Linely, and the other one fucking hot. H.O.T. He had shortish hair, and hot tanned skin, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a white shirt, you could see his muscles through. I smiled biting my lip lightly. Maybe it was a good idea coming to this rich dudes party after all.

"Hey Miles." Cody looked Miley up and down smiling. "Demi." He turned to look at me, doing the same thing.  
"Hey Cody, arn't you going to introduce us, to you're incredibly hot friend?" I asked him, turning to look at the smoking hot guy in front of me.  
"I'm Joe." He said. I'm surprised I could hear his hot husky voice over the music.  
"Demi." I smiled, flirty. I turned to look around. "Nice house." I said.  
"Thanks." Joe said.  
"You own this house?" I turned to look at him. Joe nodded. Joe is the rich smoking hot guy who owns this house. HOT.  
"Wow, impressive." I giggled. He chuckled, grabbing my hand, pulling me through the crowed of people, and out the back door, and in to the large garden, with the massive swimming pool. I smiled, looking at Joe. I couldn't stand staring at him, he Is just soo hot, I want him, and I always get what I want. I smiled, kicking off my heals, and walking round the edge of the pool. I started to remove my clothes while walking, first my vest top. I pulled it off, showing off my black lacy bra. I turned to smiled at Joe, he wanted me as much as I wanted him, I could see it in his hazel eyes. I removed my skirt, so I was only in my black lacy bra, and matching thong. Joe was getting horny, I could see his little friend appearing through his jeans. I turned round slowly, showing him my whole body, then turned to walk towards him. When I was close enough, I moved his hands placing them on my waist, and using my hands, to move his hands down to my ass, I left his hands their and moved my hands to his jeans where I started to rub him.  
"You like that, baby?" I asked, I felt him, become really hard. I heard him, moan,and smiled, his moan was sexy as fuck. I led my hands to the bottom of his shirt, I started to unbutton it, smiling. Tonight was going to be amazing I can tell.

* * *

As soon as my shirt was off he put his hands under my breasts, making me jump with his cool touch and the fact that no other guy has touched me there before made me jump even more. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off, making us even.

He moaned, moving his hands down to my hips.

"Dammit. If you move again, I just might come in my pants." he said with a tense face, tightening his grip on my hips.

I laughed. The idea that I did that to him made my confidence grow.

My warm center was filled with such a throbbing sensation, I needed to be pleased. I brought myself back up to him so our faces were finally close. I clasped my hand around his head and crashed his lips onto mine. Our tongues played a game of passion as he lifted my body onto the edge of the balcony wall. At that moment, I was thankful I had decided to wear a dress. He grabbed the sides of my panties and gently brought them down to my ankles. Our bodies shook with desire as we moved closer together, the tip of his cock just at my entrance.

"I need to feel you, Joe. Now," I breathed into his mouth and he returned the statement with a kiss as he forcefully slid his cock inside me. I moaned loudly. He pulled his cock out completely, making me itch for more. More. Just as he slid his cock back into me, grabbing me tighter

My pussy tightened around his cock. I slowly pushed my body up against his, closing the gap between us. Joe started to thrust in to me, slowly in and out. I moaned.  
"Faster Joeyy!" I whined, Joe did as I asked, and went faster. I moaned louder. I felt Joe's hands grip on to my waist. I moaned and he pushed himself in deeper.  
"Harder." I chocked out, as scream, as he thrust in to me deeper. He was nearly fully inside of me. This felt soo good, Joe had to be the best I'd ever had. I moaned again, flipping us over so I was on top. I started to ride him, slowly at first, he begged me to go fast, I did as he said, and moved my hips faster, and faster, so our hips were hitting, and our moans were turning in to loud screams. He came in to me, I screamed, and collapsed on to his chest. I felt Joe, withdraw his cock from me. Our breathing heavy, I could feel my eyes drooping, as soon enough I felt my eyes close, as I fell in to a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, cuddled up to Joe. Okay this normally never happens, the guy is always gone before I wake up. Well he kinda does live here. I sat up, looking for some clothes, shit. I remember there out in the garden. I felt Joe's arms, snake around my waist.  
"Morning sexy." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. Wow he's still interested, that's shocking. I lent my head on his chest.  
"Morning hottie." I replied, giggling. "Where are our clothes?" I asked.  
"Probably out in the garden." He chuckled, lightly, laying back down on the bed, he pulled me with him. I ended up cuddled up with him all day that day. It's fun how a party at a rich dudes house, could turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to you, well it would be if the rich dude, happened to be the sexiest man alive! And interested in you.

* * *

Review!

Xoxo

Aryanna


End file.
